


as bright and as warm

by sengen35



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, OngNiel Week, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: how much does the day love the night?





	as bright and as warm

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is all ugh and er and orz but i hope you enjoy it still

There's an itch in the palm of Seongwu's hand and it makes him look out the cafe's window. The view outside is beautiful, the last rays of the day bidding goodbye to make way for the night's serenity.

This right here, is what Seongwu finds the most beautiful.

"You're going?"

Seongwu looks up at the male in front of him and then at his things laid out on the table. He's not even aware that he's packing up,  unconsciously  picking up his things in preparation to go home.

"Yes." he answers shortly, flashing an apologetic smile at Woojin who only shrugs. There's a defeated smile on his face and Seongwu feels guilty. Almost.

"I'll treat you to lunch at out next study session." he promises, finally breathing in relief when Woojin perks up at the prospect of free food. "Make sure to get high grades for me, okay?"

Woojin snorts and gives him a thumbs up before shooing him to get out of his sight.

Seongwu exits the cafe laughing, fixing the strap of his messenger bag. He drinks in the sight of dusk and breathes in the night air before rushing to go home.

His palms itches once more and Seongwu rubs them once against his jeans. There's a soft kind of longing inside his chest that soon melts at the sight of his apartment's window.

Seongwu stops outside his building and looks upwards, smiling at the midnight blue above . His eyes twinkle, a mirror of the stars dotting the expanse of the night sky.

His palms itch once more, a reminder that pushes Seongwu to finally go inside the warmth of his so-called home .

Seongwu steps inside, eyes raking over his small living room with a smile. He does not bother turning on the lights, toeing at his shoes and then dropping his bag on the worn out couch.

The floorboard is cold against his feet but Seongwu makes no mind as he steps in further.

Seongwu sheds his clothes once inside his room, dropping them on the floor. He settles for a flimsy shirt and a pair of sweatpants before making his way outside. He ignores the itch on his palm once more as he makes himself a simple sandwich for dinner.

The television  is turned  on and Seongwu settles on his couch as he munches at the sandwich away.

There's a nagging feeling at the back of his head which Seongwu is quick to realize, cheeks heating up.  He swallows the last bite of his bread and snatches his phone from the side, immediately smiling at his screen .

'Where are you?'

'Just  finished dinner.'

Seongwu stands up as soon as the message  is sent  , grabbing himself a glass of water and drinking it all in one go.  He walks towards his bathroom, shedding his clothes on the floor until he's wearing nothing but a smile and a fast beating heart .

Seongwu sits on his heels as he watches the water fill up his small tub. There's a window beside the tub, curtains pulled to the side to show the night sky. It makes Seongwu smile, his palm itching once more.

When the water fills, Seongwu drops the blue bath bomb from the side. Seongwu watches the way it fizzles until the water is completely covered with blue foam. It urges him to step inside and he does, shivering once at the change in temperature.

Seongwu submerges himself in the water, playing with the foam for a bit before he raises his hand, palm up.

There is nothing for a few seconds, only silence, and then Seongwu's palm starts to glow  softly .

It's a weak pulse at first, getting brighter at every second until it's glowing bright. The light casts a warm glow all over Seongwu's small bathroom.

Slowly , the glow on Seongwu's hand softens as small orbs of light filters from his open palm. They star to float upwards, three little orbs of light hovering over his palm.

Seongwu smiles, his heart expanding as he watches his own little starts dancing in the palm of his hand.

The tiny starts falter at their movements at the sudden tap on Seongwu's window, catching the male's attention .

With a big smile, Seongwu opens it with his free hand.

"How is the guardian of the stars doing tonight?"

Daniel has a cheeky grin on his face as he leans outside his bedroom's window, finger pointed out as he traces the three moles on Seongwu's cheek through the air. "That constellation on your cheek is such a give away. Also, you have foam all over your neck."

"And you're a pervert." Seongwu counters, the orbs in his hand moving a little faster as if excited. Seongwu chuckles, shaking his head before wiggling his fingers a little.

At the gesture, the three tiny starts to float away, drifting  graciously  out the open window and onto Daniel's waiting hand .

"I'm doing quite alright, guardian of the sun." Seongwu finally answers, sitting up straighter. It's his turn to lean forward, twisting his body to the side to look at Daniel  properly . "Anything exciting happened?"

"Nothing more than the usual." Daniel's answer is short, too engrossed at the three tiny specks of light floating around him.

"You know, Seongwu," Daniel starts, opening his palm and watching the way the tiny orbs dance above. "I  really  want to name these little guys."

Seongwu outright guffaws at these, the sound making the orbs on Daniel's palm flutter about  excitedly . "Then why don't you?"

"Because they all look the same?" Daniel pouts, his shoulders sagging as the orbs slows down. They start to float back to Seongwu,  apparently  tired of Daniel's face. "  I think  they hate me."

"Why would they?" Seongwu tilts his head, leaning forward further to be able to take in the view above. For a second, the stars above glows brighter than usual and Daniel knows they're happy to see Seongwu. "They could never hate anyone, especially you."

"Now you're  just  making my heart swell." Daniel retorts, smiling so bright that Seongwu does not even doubt why he's the guardian of the sun. Daniel is just so... bright.

"You should be sleeping." Seongwu breaks the silence, his voice soft and smile warm. Daniel, as if on cue, tries to hide a yawn. "Sleepy guardian."

"It's not my fault I'm a morning person." Daniel sulks, sniffing once and then finally yawning. "But yeah, I should head to bed."

Seongwu nods with a smile, the specks of lighting dancing all around him.

Daniel hesitates, taking in the view of Seongwu from the opposite building.  He looks beautiful with his cheeks flushed and bare shoulders covered in foam and bubbles .

"Daniel?"

Daniel startles at the mention of his name and at the lone orb of light in front of his face. It nudges forward  repeatedly  as if pushing Daniel away.

Seongwu actually laughs, enjoying the sight of a disgruntled Daniel as one of his stars bully him to go to bed.

"I'm going, I'm going." Daniel relents, backing away and smiling so  softly  at Seongwu. "Goodnight, guardian of the stars."

Seongwu's grin is bright as he waves at him. "Sleep tight, guardian of the sun."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's a Saturday and the sun is already high up when Seongwu awakes.

His hands reach out to grasp at his phone, wincing as he struggles to make out the screen with sleep covered eyes.

'Good morning!'

Seongwu finds himself smiling, rolling on his stomach and curling against his bed sheets . He's too lazy to make another move but he thinks back to Daniel's message. It makes him stretch his limbs, blinking back the dredges of sleep as he types a response.

Pausing, Seongwu takes a quick glance at his curtain covered window, taking in the glow from outside.

'The sun's out bright. Did you have a good sleep?'

'Is it that obvious?'

Seongwu rolls his eyes, glancing once more at his window and grinning at how quick the other's response is. 'Very.'

No reply comes in after a few minutes so Seongwu decides to sit up, feeling all kinds of lost in his own bedroom. The early morning chill is nowhere to  be found  but Seongwu feels his the chill on the soles of his feet when he gets up.

The living room still looks like his kitchen and it makes Seongwu stare, wondering if he was expecting anything  . He  lethargically  drags himself across the small space and rests his back on the counter.

Pouting, Seongwu raises his hand in front of him and watches a lone star emerge from his palm. He follows it with his eyes as it moves around his hand in circles.

Seongwu's hungry but it's so peaceful so he makes no move, completely content in his small bubble.

And then a knock.

Seongwu startles, ushering the bright orb inside his palm before padding towards the door  .  His confused expression immediately brightens when sees the person on the other side through the peep hole .

"Good morning."

Daniel's smile is as bright as the sun outside, infectious and warm and it makes Seongwu return one of his own.

"You look like you're having a good morning." Seongwu steps aside to let the younger male in. "What have you got in there?"

Daniel shrugs, raising both his hands to present Seongwu with a small container. "Breakfast?"

Seongwu feels his chest fill with warmth once more. He wonders if this is a natural effect to being around the guardian of the sun. "Now this makes me feel very important."

"But you are important." There is confidence in Daniel when he replies. "You're important, Seongwu."

"If this is about me being a guardian, then of course I am." Seongwu waves a hand, turning his back on Daniel and forcing the heat on his cheeks to die down.

Seongwu is thankful when he doesn't hear from Daniel after and he's finally able to face the man once more.

"Jjampong?" he stares at Daniel who grins wide at him. "For breakfast?"

"What's wrong with it?" the younger asks, standing up and navigating around Seongwu's humble space. He gets two bowls from the counter, setting it on the table. "You love jjampong."

Seongwu stamps down another wave of warmth and blush as he sits down opposite Daniel. "I do, though I've never had it for breakfast before."

"Well, I'm glad to be providing you a first." Daniel puffs his chest, breathing out a laugh before he starts filling in the bowls.

Seongwu  vaguely  thinks he should be saying something but he doesn't bother remembering.  He focuses on the way Daniel moves instead; watches the concentration on the younger's face as he fills Seongwu's bowl for him .

Their breakfast continues with Daniel's laugh and Seongwu smile-filled silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There is a hint of rain when Seongwu rides the bus home.

The sky is already dark, grey clouds looming all over and hiding the usual stars above.

Seongwu sighs, steadying himself as the bus comes to a slow stop before he gets off. He is in no rush as he walks the remaining distance to his apartment, kicking at the small pebbles in front of him.

"This," Seongwu startles, blinking at the finger going circles in front of his face. "This doesn't suit your cute face."

Taking a step back, Seongwu finally registers Daniel in front of him. The younger male still has his hand raised, a finger still going circles in front of him.

"You think my face is cute?" he asks instead, unable to stop himself from smiling as he starts walking again.

Daniel does not answer, falling in step with Seongwu instead. The silence is comfortable, the heavy clouds above them  momentarily  forgotten.

"I don't think  you face is cute." Daniel finally answers when they stop in front of Seongwu's building. "I know your face is cute."

Seongwu hides the heat on his face with a laugh, panicking when a few orbs of light escapes his hands and float around them .

"This is your fault." Seongwu is playful when he pushes at Daniel. "They're having these crushes on you so you need to go home."

"They have a crush on me?" Daniel laughs, clutching at his stomach. "Only them?"

Seongwu's answer is to push at Daniel once again, shushing him to go home once more.

Daniel seems to want to open his mouth once more but the sudden crack in the sky startles them both. It's soon followed by pouring and Seongwu laughs out loud when he tells Daniel to go home again.

Later that night, Daniel texts him goodnight with a reminder to see him before dawn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu sniffs once more as he hugs the blanket around him tighter. The air is chilly but he finds comfort with his little stars floating around him. It provides him with a different kind of warmth only he knows.

The view of the night sky from the rooftop is  breathtakingly  beautiful, Seongwu notes. He takes in another deep breath before he glances at the rooftop of the building next to his.

"What's up?"

Daniel looks very much awake as he waves at Seongwu. "Good morning!"

"It's way too early for this to  be called  good." Seongwu pouts but he comes closer to the edge, leaning forward and watching Daniel do the same.

"You'll get to sleep soon, don't worry." Daniel says, reaching out a hand and stopping midway when he realizes he won't be able to reach Seongwu. "I want to show you something."

Seongwu forces himself to forget the gesture as he nods. He follows with his eyes as Daniel turns away from him and Seongwu  is lost  for a while.

Seongwu realizes.

Dawn is breaking.

Daniel has his back on him but it doesn't stop Seongwu from  being mesmerized . The sun rising casts a warm light around Daniel's form, making him look like he's glowing.

Something catches in Seongwu's throat, familiar words he's taken to harboring. It wants to escape but Seongwu holds it in, swallowing it down.  He finds comfort on the little orbs of light around him, hugging him close as his breath continues to get stolen by the view of Daniel in front of him .

And then Daniel turns to look at him, a bright smile on his face and the breath gets  fully  knocked out of Seongwu.

Daniel is the sun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Exams are finally over and Seongwu doesn't fight the excitement at the prospect of home.

Of... _someone_.

The pounding of his heart is not enough to drown out the itch on his palms as he takes his usual bus. He counts down the stops before he gets off, a jump on his step as makes his way to his cozy apartment.

Seongwu tries to hide his excitement at seeing the bright guardian. The past days has been busy and tiring, only text messages exchanged between them. It's nice but it's not enough. Seongwu wants to see the bright smile on Daniel's face.

In the comfort of his small space, Seongwu allows himself to be free. Hundred of glowing orbs float around his room as he hums while changing. He wonders if he should invite Daniel for a well deserved dinner.

Seongwu's musing  is interrupted  with his phone vibrating. It's a message from Daniel and he's quick to open it.

'Meet me at the rooftop.'

Seongwu spares a few seconds to stare at the message before he takes a quick glance at the window. The sun is still out but night is not far enough either.

'Now?"

Daniel's reply is quick. 'Now.'

Shrugging on a comfortable sweater, Seongwu watches the stars around him die one by one. When it's dark, he slips out of his room and walks the few flight of stairs to the rooftop.

Seongwu expects to see Daniel waiting for him on the rooftop of the building next to his like usual. It catches him completely off guard when he sees Daniel's familiar back as soon as he opens the door to the rooftop.

"How'd you get in?" Seongwu blurts out, unable to mask the hint of delight in his tone.

"Magic." Daniel turns around and laughs. "I'm kidding. Jaehwan let me in."

Seongwu raises a brow but nods anyways, walking closer until he's standing next to Daniel. "What's up?"

Like usual, Daniel doesn't answer him immediately and Seongwu doesn't push. In front of them, the view of the sun sinking down the horizon to make way for the darkness of the night greets them.

It's Seongwu's favorite time of the day.

"Every time," Daniel starts, still looking straight in front of them. "Every time the sun goes down,  I think  about how much the day must love the night to make way for them. Every time."

Seongwu resists the urge to glance at Daniel beside him, focusing on the way his heart starts to beat faster. He's distracted, unable to stop the small orbs of light from filtering out of his fingers.

"And every time," Daniel continues, now turning his body towards Seongwu. "it reminds me of how similar it is to me. _To us_."

Seongwu finally returns the gaze, feeling warm all over as he meets Daniel's eyes.

"I must love you too much, right?"

Seongwu's chest expands with warmth, unable to stop himself from smiling at Daniel. "Is that a question?"

"No, you know it's not a question." Daniel pouts, glancing at the way the sun  fully  sinks down. "Why are you embarrassing me?"

"I'm not embarrassing you." Seongwu's voice is soft.  He feels so light and so comfortable being with Daniel, surrounded by the little stars floating all around them .

Daniel rolls his eyes but there's a hint of smile on his face as he collects Seongwu in his arms. "Am I allowed to do this now?"

"You have always been?" Seongwu returns the hug, arms wrapping around Daniel's waist. "I was  just  waiting and you were taking too long."

"I was nervous!" Daniel whines, tugging Seongwu closer as  physically  as possible. "You should have seen your sneaky little stars floating all around - judging me!"

Seongwu pats Daniel's back, chuckling. "They don't even have eyes."

"They're still judging me." Daniel whispers against his cheek. "Even now, look at them floating all around with their judgmental little glows."

"Now you're  just  being crazy." Seongwu snorts, heart pounding a bit harder inside his chest when Daniel presses a soft kiss on his cheek. "They know how much I love you."

"Like how the night loves the day?"

"Exactly that."

Daniel finally pulls away at that, watching the stars around them cast a glow on Seongwu's face. Night has completely fallen around them and Seongwu looks so, so beautiful.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

A few orbs of light bump against Daniel's cheek at that but he makes no notice, too enamored with the way Seongwu laughs .

Seongwu doesn't speak, only tugs Daniel closer until the tip of their noses are touching.

"You're beautiful." Daniel whispers once more before their lips meet in the sweetest kiss. It tastes of coming home; of the night welcoming the sun in his arms.

The End.


End file.
